


Twice Burned

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: For once, Chrom didn't cause the damage.
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Twice Burned

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'fence'

Robin swore. He swore creatively, half at what had happened and half at Chrom, who was laughing. That was not helping anything, though at least Chrom had managed to quickly put the fire out, but...

With a sigh, Robin finally looked at the fence. Normally property damage was Chrom's specialty, which was probably why Chrom was so amused. At least the burned spot wasn't that bad, thankfully, though it would need a couple new boards and a good coat of paint...

He'd have to practice more.

Chrom smiled at him. "Wasn't me this time."

Robin vowed to make him help.


End file.
